forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blackstaff Tower (novel)
states that Sybille Rhindaun was the Queen of Tethyr in 1430 DR. This book took place much later. So I assume her sister Cyriana Rhindaun became queen after her death. Does the book make any comments about this? ~ Lhynard (talk) 17:02, August 22, 2015 (UTC) : Cyriana is mentioned as being in the past, probably 10–20 years or so before the novel takes place. Vajra Safahr, a Tethyrian, is talking about her childhood in Tethyr. Here's the quote on page 248: "I was fourteen when my father died defending Darromar from assassins. My sorcerer's spells weren't enough to save him and he and my aunt Gyrfalcon-Thann died for my failures. I had just begum my wizard training with her, and I turned my back on sorcery that day, since it was the wizardry she taught me that helped us save Tethyr's Queen Cyriana and King Errilam." I'm not sure exactly what that means, really. On the next page, Vajra talks about being apprenticed to Princess Zandra, the Court Vizera. (Mynda was also Court Vizera.) That's all it says about Tethyr's royal family. —Coswig (talk) 01:59, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Very intresting; thanks! I imagine Mynda married into the Thann family, probably by marrying one of Zelphar Thann's sons. (I assume he eventually has children with Perendra Raslemtar. ::As far as Cyriana goes, it's not clear from what you quoted who she is. Cyriana Rhindaun was the third daughter of Zaranda Star, so it makes sense that she might become queen after her sister Sybille Rhindaun died. However, Errilam was also a royal name in Tethyr, so King Errilam could have also been Sybille's son. I'd like to leave a note on Cyriana's page about her becoming queen, but it's not completely clear. ::No idea about Zandra! ::What I really should do, if I care, is try to contact Steven E. Schend and ask him directly.... ::~ Lhynard (talk) 02:40, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I just tried to send him this mail; we'll see if he sees it/answers it: I do not know if you still get messages at this site, but I thought I'd check. I'm a recently new DM to D&D. I started 2.5 years ago, and my tale began in Tethyr and Calimshan. Wanting to be well-prepared, I purchased the old 2e Lands of Intrigue, Empires of the Shining Sea, and Calimport sourcebooks. First, you are definitely my favorite sourcebook writer. I appreciate the detail you put into all of your characters; even when they appear "minor", you clearly had thought about their backstories. Anyhow, I am now one of the admins at the Forgotten Realms wikia. I've written a lot of the newer articles about the history and geography and the people of the Lands of Intrigue. I was hoping you could answer some questions about the Rhindaun Dynasty (mostly). 1. I know from Dragon #365 that Sybille Rhindaun, Zaranda's 1st daughter, did in fact become queen. Do you know the dates of her reign? 2. I know from your novel Blackstaff Tower that a Cyriana was queen of Tethyr (p. 248). Did Zaranda's 2nd daughter become queen after her sister's death? Or was this a different Cyriana? 3. Was King Errilam, mentioned in the same book of royal blood also? Errilam was one of Haedrak's middle names and was one of the famous kings of the Lions' Dynasty. It seems odd that Cyriana would marry someone else of royal blood, since Haedrak was the last of that line. 4. Which of the Thann's did Mynda Gyrfalcon-Thann marry? Was it perhaps Zelphar's son? If so, did Zelphar finally marry Perendra? 5. Was Mynda Gyrfalcon-Thann the daughter of Arn and Lara, making her the granddaughter of Gamalon and making her named after her grandmother? Sincerely, A fan :FYI: :